bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Genderbent Royal Woods
holding Leon. Top: Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane Bottom: Lynn, Lexx, Leif, Lars, and Levi.]] The Genderbent Royal Woods characters appear in the episode "One of the Boys". At the end of the episode, it's revealed that none of them are real, and they are just a bunch of fictional creations made by Lincoln, as the events of this episode were just part of a really weird nightmare that Lincoln was having. Brothers Sister Family/Friends } Bebe Santiago is the female version of Bobby Santiago. Trivia *Bebe doesn't appear physically in the episode, but her name was shown on the initial sketch for the boys. *She shares the same name as the rabbit version of Luan from "White Hare". |} Miscellaneous Appearances Season 1 *"One of the Boys" Trivia *The dimension with Linka Loud seems to be more or less exactly the same as Lincoln's original world, as the brothers are shown to be just as caring and protective (if not more so) of their only sister as the sisters are of their only brother. *Rita and Lynn Sr. remain their original genders in the brothers dimension with Lincoln. However, they wear each other's colors. **Ronnie Anne also stayed the same gender, when Lincoln mentioned that she had the same name, and his brothers still treated him like she was his girlfriend. *All of the Loud brothers act personality-wise as Girl Lynn, because they are rude towards Lincoln without caring who gets hurt, due to the fact that Girl Lynn's personality is the closest thing that resembles a boy from Lincoln's perspective, given his relationship with her. **But unlike them, Girl Lynn cares deeply about her siblings while the Loud brothers treat each other harshly to the point of dog piling their dad. *Not only do the characters switch genders, but toys do too. Mr. Coconuts now goes by "Mrs. Coconuts", and she has a ponytail, a bow, and a dress, and the Princess Car is now camouflaged, and has an angry face with sharp teeth. *The counterparts of the 4 oldest Loud siblings are voiced by the 2012 actors: Seth Green (Leonardo) as Lori's counterpart Loki, Sean Astin (Raphael) as Leni's counterpart Loni, Greg Cipes (Michelangelo) as Luna's counterpart Luke, and Rob Paulsen (Donatello) as Luan's counterpart Lane. However, since they're not related, it's not the same thing in other international dubs. **As for the other seven Loud siblings, their counterparts each share the same voice actor/actress as them. ***It's the same with the Hebrew, French, and Russian dubs. ****In some other cases, almost all of the brothers are voiced by male voice actors. **In the Russian dub, from difference of their female counterparts, Loki and Loni aren't voiced by the same actor. ***The same can be said for Luna and Luan as Luke and Lane. *Lane and Leif are the only brothers whose names were never mentioned or said once throughout the episode; they were only seen in the credits. **However, in the Latin American dub, Lincoln says Lane's name and Luke's isn't said. id:Perubahan Kelamin Royal Woods tl:Royal Woods (ibang dimensyon)